Evolution
by iggycakes
Summary: KF, Supey and Robin go out to beat up some thugs. Supey learns the joy of Pokemon. KF just can't catch a break. Oh and half-naked Robin KF/Rob drama?  Indirect sequel to "The Yogurt Incident"


**Author's Note:**

INDIRECT SEQUEL TO "The Yogurt Incident"

-0-

Assassin of Oblivion: Yeah, so about Rob's disguise! I don't think anyone will disagree with me if I say his eyes are his most distinguishing feature. He was wearing contacts along with the wig. When his cover was blown, Rob put on his sunglasses first and then took off his wig. Even if people noticed when he took off the wig, no one actually really saw his face—so it's alright. I think. I guess.

shadowtailmon: I _almost _went with Wally thinking disguised!Rob was waiting for Supey… but I thought that would make more drama and I wanted something funnier so yup!

Anyway, a kind soul on Tumblr told me that Wally does _in fact _know Dick's name…. Learning this fact pretty much just screwed up the canon I had built in my fics—but I'm going to make this work out somehow. Something like "Wally's just pretending he doesn't know" or some lame crap like that. I'll stick with fic canon that Wally didn't see Dick's face until that moment in "Infatuation" for continuity sake, orz. Sorry guys!

(Writing this fic based off some prompts people suggested to me on Tumblr. Enjoy!)

Thanks as always for the reviews!

(once again...this fic turned out less epic than I wanted.. orz...enjoy anyway?)

* * *

-0-

**Evolution**

Wally and Superboy were in the living room playing video games. It had taken a while, but Wally finally managed to teach Supey how to use a Nintendo DS and _not _break it. They were playing Pokemon and the speedster was just about to have his butt kicked by Supey's Machamp.

When the redhead's final Pokemon (his trusty Raichu, of course) fainted, he fell to his knees in despair. "How could I lose?"

A slight grin appeared on Supey's face as he savoured the sweet taste of victory. "Because I'm too good for you."

Wally whined, rolling on the floor. "You got that line from Rob didn't you? _Didn't you?_"

"Maybe,"

A moment of silence.

Wally crawled off the floor onto the couch. "Hey so… you didn't tell anyone Rob's name, right?"

"Of course I didn't,"

"Good,"

Supey went to take his usual seat on the armchair. "You know it too, don't you?"

"Of course I—Oh wait, you're not supposed to know I know."

"I can keep secrets."

"Cool, bro."

Supey stared at his DS screen, watching his little avatar stand in the middle of the com room, when suddenly it started talking. In Robin's voice no less. He raised a brow. "What's Robin doing in the DS?"

"I'm right here! Geez."

Supey moved the DS away and found Rob standing in front of him. "Oh,"

Wally flinched slightly at Robin's sudden appearance. _He _was the fastest teen on the planet and he still couldn't comprehend Robin's pop-out-nowhere tricks. "Dude, why are you suited up?"

Rob placed his knuckles on his waist. "You guys up for some fun?"

The speedster's eyes beamed. Oh _hell yeah _he knew what that meant. In an instant, he ran to another room, grabbed his suit, put it on and came back to the living room. Excitedly, he ran in place. "Of course. Definitely. So what's up? Do we get to kick some butt?"

Supey turned off his console and looked up at the two grinning teenagers. "Something happened?"

"Nothing big." Rob started with a smile. "Just a few idiots in town breaking windows in the marketplace. How does that sound?"

Wally's grin widened. "Sweeet!"

"Wally stop running in place, you'll burn the carpet."

"Right," The speedster calmed down. "Come on, let's go. I'll race you Supey."

This time, the clone's eyes shined. "You're on."

"Hey, wait a sec, we need a pla—!"

Before Robin could finish his sentence, KF had already picked up him and sped out of HQ. Supey was right beside them, jumping miles in a single bound. KF whistled and picked up the pace while the Boy Wonder loathed super powers for a second there.

When they got to the city (which took less than fifteen seconds), Robin gave his best friend a kick in the shin. "At least give me a warning when you do that!"

KF laughed. "Sorry, dude." He said with a wink. "So, who won?"

Supey and KF looked at Rob who gave them both an incredulous look. "Dude, and you're asking _me _to judge? I barely had time to realize we were out of HQ and heading here."

"Lame," Kid Flash shrugged. "Guess we'll settle the score another day."

"So where are the bad guys?"

-0-

The "bad guys"… really, they were just a bunch of random thugs. Poor guys, they didn't even know what hit them. They just thought the city was awfully quiet and wanted to rattle things up with not-so-legal action. They probably didn't even know the _reason _it was quiet was because Mount Justice was just _freaking there. _Poor thugs… poor, poor thugs.

To Robin, Superboy and Kid Flash, the idea of knocking them out was probably less than a warm-up and more like a game. For the fun of it all, Robin suggested they see who can take out the most thugs.

Of course, no one objected to the idea.

The three sideki—Ah, teenage superheroes, rushed into commercial district.

The poor, unfortunate thugs turned around. They probably would have laughed at the fact that three teenagers were coming at them in spandex (well, Supey wasn't in spandex—but that shirt of his was tight), but they did not have time.

Robin giggled and vanished.

KF sped towards a double trio of thugs, blocking their path from a prospect window to break. He grinned at them. "So guys, fine weather today huh?"

One of the thugs lunged for the attack. KF dodged with grace and the thug ran straight into the wall, knocking himself out. The speedster laughed. "Alright, guess you guys aren't up for much conversation then."

Less than a minute later, the redhead was done.

Meanwhile, Supey had jumped and made a huge crater in the middle of the street—but taking out a few thugs in the process. KF's voice echoed nearby. "Dude! Minimal collateral please!"

Supey shrugged, taking the thug near him and knocking down the ones KF was about to take care of. "That's eight for me."

KF whined. "No fair! I dibbed those."

Another dozen thugs were left. Robin swooped in from the air, knocking out about half that number, before landing elegantly on the seventh thug. He giggled again and beckoned the remaining five to come at him. Using his nimble agility, he took care of the rest in no time.

When all of them were down, he smiled at his friends. "That's twelve for me."

KF slapped his forehead. "Dude, how did _I_ lose?"

Rob laughed. "Fast feet. Not fast enough on the uptake."

-0-

When they returned to HQ, Robin immediately dibbed the shower and ran off. Wally watched the boy walk away with a strange look on his face that Supey noticed, but didn't quite understand.

"Why do you look at him like that?" The clone asked.

"At who like what?"

"At Rob…" Supey paused and pointed at Wally's face. "With those sparkly eyes."

"Uh, what?"

"It's like how you look at M'gann without the 'i'm-undressing-you-with-my-eyes' part."

Wally flushed. "Whoa, dude! W-what? I don't look at… What are you talking about?"

Supey shrugged. "I thought you liked him?

"Supey… Rob is my _best _friend. And he's a guy!"

The clone cocked his head to the side. "I asked Kaldur about this a few days ago. He said genders didn't matter…"

"Yeah, well, no… I mean, that's true." Wally was distraught. "Wait, what do you mean by you 'asked Kaldur about this'!"

Supey shrugged. "I'm going to go take a nap now."

The clone walked away and Wally didn't have the nerve to chase after him. The speedster found himself walking (yes, WALKING) around HQ aimlessly for a while.

And then, Robin pulled a popped-out-of-nowhere.

Half-naked.

And still dripping.

No sunglasses either.

A white towel was wrapped around the Boy Wonder's thin waist. Another towel was around his neck.

Wally gawked for a moment; his eyes registering every muscle. Elegant. Toned. Thin.

"Put on some clothes before you leave the bathroom, why don't you!"

Robin was silent for a moment; as if Wally's sudden presence surprised him too. The tip of his ears coloured a bit. "I didn't think I had to! I'm in a guest room!"

Wally looked around. _Oh snap. _

Robin walked over the bed and put his shirt on. "Why are you walking in here without notice anyway?"

The speedster shrugged. "I didn't… realize."

"Okay then… I'd appreciate it if you left then…" Robin looked around for his sunglasses. "I mean, even if you _are _my best friend, it's still kind of weird if you were watch me get dressed…"

Wally wasn't exactly listening. He stared at Rob as if a thousand thoughts were crossing his mind. Robin raised a brow. "Uh, Wally?"

"Hey Dick…"

Rob flinched at the use of his real name. "Wally! You're not supposed—!"

"I know, but I…" Wally ran over to Dick, running his finger gently down the shorter boy's cheek. "I think I like you…"

-0-

Meanwhile, Artemis and M'gann came back from a trip to the beach; hand in hand. They found Supey playing Pokemon on the couch, but KF and Rob weren't anywhere in the vicinity.

"Where's Wally and Robin?"

Supey turned his head to see the two girls and shrugged. It was either because he didn't know where Wally and Rob were or because he suddenly wondered if homosexuality was more common than he thought.

Possibly both.

The clone would have thought about the latter option more, but his Staravia evolving into a Staraptor seemed more important.

-0-

_End_

_ohmygod guys don't hate me for the ending lolorz_


End file.
